


The Goddess Game

by Francowitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Caretaking, Consenting Adults, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Pet, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, arrangement, birthday gift, loaning out the boyfriend, rather he isnt with Ronnie in this, there is no Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: One weekend every six or so months Betty and Jughead have an arrangement where he will spend a weekend with Veronica. No questions are asked and jealousy isn't an issue as Jughead follows the lead of his weekend Mistress.





	The Goddess Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a birthday gift for a someone I have had the pleasure of knowing online for several years now and in this last year have actually met in person. 
> 
> While I do enjoy Riverdale this isn't going to be something I write often lol... but for a girft? Definitely was a ton of fun.
> 
> I was asked for a fic where Jughead and Betty are together, but once in a while she loans Jughead to Veronica for a weekend. I was asked for some body worship, and Goddess/Slave type of setting... and I hope I delivered! 
> 
> Very happy birthday to you M!!! 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful Beta [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for looking it over so that I could get it posted up juuuuust before midnight... [I made it on time! lol]
> 
> And I hope you all enjoy!

# The Goddess Game

 

It wasn’t that Jughead and Betty weren’t happy together, but that they had an arrangement. Twice a year Betty would loan Jughead out to her best friend for a weekend, no questions asked. Betty pulled up to the Lodge summer estate, a sprawling property with thick woods and a large manse.

“You have everything you need?” Betty asked as she watched Jughead pull out a small backpack from the back seat.

“More than enough.”

Betty smirked, “Have fun. See you Sunday afternoon?”

Jughead leaned forward, kissing his girlfriend on the lips, smiling as he heard her pleased hum. “Love you, and see you Sunday.”

Jughead stepped out of the car into the cooler twilight air, looking up at the house. It was intimidating. What Veronica called a summer cabin was huge by anyone standards, particularly of Jughead who had lived his life in a trailer park. Hell Betty’s place was huge to him, this was immense. Licking his lips he made his way up the steps, hearing the crunch of gravel as Betty pulled away. He didn’t bother to look back, knowing she wasn’t looking either. This was the arrangement they had, the moment he stepped out of the car he was no longer Jughead, head of the Serpents or lover of Betty Cooper. The moment he stepped away from the car he was nameless and lived only by the will of the Goddess whom he would worship.

Jughead rapped once on the door to have it open wide revealing Veronica, her hair carefully set, her makeup flawless. What made his mouth run dry was the outfit she was wearing. Veronica was dressed in a dressing gown that was a black gauze, revealing a black corset with garters. Veronica smiled seeing Jughead and his reaction to her outfit.

“Seems I picked out the right outfit,” Veronica stepped aside, opening the door wider to receive Jughead into the house, “come in. Let's get you all settled in and properly dressed.”

Jughead nodded then followed Veronica into the bedroom that would be his staging area, as it was not the room where he would sleep. Rather, it was the space where he would put aside who he was and become whatever it was that Veronica wanted him to be for the weekend.

Veronica opened the door to his normal room, “You can leave your bag in here. There is an outfit on the bed laid out for you.”

Jughead nodded.

Veronica stopped him as he went to go into the room with one finger, “The rules are the same; no marking, no permanent damage, and you remember the safe word?”

“Of course.”

Veronica’s eyebrow raised, “Which is?”

Jughead licked his lips and cleared his throat before saying, “Betty.”

“Good boy,” Veronica caressed the side of Jughead’s face, “now get changed and I can give you your gift.”

Jughead stepped into the room. On the bed there were a few scraps of fabric and metal that had him choking for a moment. He shivered in anticipation on the theme for that evening. He began to strip, grateful that he showered before leaving his place so that he didn’t have to wait another moment.

 

* * *

 

Jughead stepped out into the hallway, feeling next to naked in the gauzy outfit that Veronica had chosen for this weekend. Gold cuffs wrapped around his forearms like bracers while around his waist was a golden belt which held up white gauze that barely hid anything underneath. Around his ankles were golden cuffs, only they were loose like bangles and with each step there was a soft chime. He stopped in front of the door to the master bedroom where he knew that Veronica would be waiting. He took a deep breath before stepping forward.

As he expected Veronica had changed and the room was lit up with what seemed like hundreds of candles. Veronica was lounging on the bed, pillows stacked around her. She was wearing a different outfit than the one she had met him at the door in. Now she looked like a Greek Goddess wrapped in white and gold silks. She looked up and smiled at Jughead as he approached the bed slowly.

“You look perfect, can you guess the game my pet?”

Jughead felt his breath catch, “My Goddess.”

Veronica smiled brighter, indicating that he had guessed correctly, “Come, I have a reward for you.”

He watched as she sat up, her finger crooked in his direction. Her other hand disappeared under the pile of pillows, from within she pulled out a golden collar.

“Kneel for me, pet.”

Jughead kneeled in front of Veronica, feeling the golden collar wrap around his neck. He shivered as he felt the metal warming against his skin.

“Now my pet,” Veronica spoke, her voice like velvet, “show your Goddess just how you worship her.”

Jughead crawled up onto the bed, his lips grazing over the top of Veronica’s feet, gently and reverently he kissed up her ankles. His hand glided along her smooth skin, moving up her calves and thighs. Slowly he moved, kissing and caressing her gently. Veronica leaned back against the bed of pillows, her back arching as she felt Jughead’s gentle touch.

As he reached her waist he looked up, waiting for permission. Once granted he used his teeth to gently tug at the golden cord that held the white silk together. The fabric shivered as it fell open, revealing the delicate lacey patterned white panties that Veronica wore underneath. Jughead took a moment to appreciate the view of Veronica’s flawless skin and the lines of her abdomen. The soft scent of Veronica’s vanilla body wash wafted up as Jughead kissed her belly and up her sternum. He assisted her in removing the silk robe from her shoulders, letting the slippery fabric fall into a puddle on the floor. Jughead sighed as he looked over Veronica, her olive skin glowing in the soft light of the bedroom.

“Like what you see pet?” Veronica smirked, running her carefully manicured nails along her skin. One she used to cup one of her breasts before pinching the nipples. Her hand then continued up until she was rubbing her neck, “You know, pet, I could really use a nice massage. I am feeling extremely stiff.”

Jughead bit the inside of his lip, staving off a groan, instead nodding, moving to allow Veronica to shift until she was on her stomach. On the bedside table there was a small bottle of almond scented massage oil which he took up, adding a small amount to his hand. Rubbing his hands together, Jughead pressed down on Veronica’s shoulders, his thumbs moving methodically along her stiff muscles. Veronica moaned under him as Jughead’s hands moved lower, his fingers pressing along the line of her spine.

Jughead continued to massage and press along Veronica’s back and down the back of her thighs. His thumbs pressed into Veronica’s calf muscle, earning a long moan. He knew with the heels she preferred to wear that this would need the most attention. The room was filled with the scent of almonds and vanilla. The sound of Veronica’s pleasure at his touch was fulfilling to Jughead, who just wanted to see his mistress happy. Jughead continued in his ministrations until Veronica was purring, her body relaxed and pliant.

Jughead replaced the bottle to the nightstand, wiping away excess oil from his hands using the cloth that was there. Veronica turned her face to him, a soft smile on her face, “Where are you going?”

“I was just putting oil back.”

Veronica held out her hand in invitation. “Come to bed with me, my pet. It has been a long day.”

Jughead returned to the bed, the bangles around his ankles cheerily chiming. He curled up with Veronica and together they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Saturday Jughead woke just as the early morning light was peeking through the windows. Veronica was still sound asleep. At some point she must have grabbed them a cover as there was a soft sheet on top of them both. Jughead smiled as he slipped from the bed silently and padded his way down to the kitchen. He knew he had at least another hour before Veronica would wake up; more than enough time to allow him to make some tea and a light breakfast for them both.

Veronica woke to the sound of Jughead coming into the room. She sat up, allowing the sheet to slip down to her waist. “Morning pet.”

Jughead smiled, “Morning. I made you some breakfast.”

Veronica slipped into the silk robe from the night before then walked over to the small bistro table in the suite that Jughead was setting up with tea and a fruit salad. She sat down, taking a sip from her cup, enjoying the way that Jughead moved around the room with certainty, opening up the curtains.  After he remade the bed, Jughead went to kneel by Veronica’s feet, her hand slipping down to pet his hair back. Once she finished her breakfast she pushed back her bowl and looked down to Jughead.

“I really could use a nice bath, if you could run me one?”

Jughead nodded, standing up and taking away her tray. There was a housekeeper who would come in to take care of the dishes later in the day so he just placed them by the sink before returning up to the master suite where he began to prepare the bath. When he had the water at just the right temperature he added in the oils and foaming soap that he knew that Veronica enjoyed. He remembered the disaster that was his first time, putting in too much oil. In the end it was practically a safety hazard that almost had Veronica requiring a hospital trip when she slipped.

When the water reached the right level he stopped the taps and went to collect Veronica. She was once again changed, this time in a kimono style silk robe that was a deep blue with brilliant magenta peonies decorating it. Her hair she had up in a bun, showing off her long neck as she tied off the robe. She held her hand out for Jughead, allowing him to lead her to the ensuite. He carefully removed her robe, hanging it up on the hanger which was on the back of the door. He helped her into the bath then proceeded to kneel by her awaiting for her next request.

“This is perfect, pet,” Veronica sank into the warm water. Her eyes closed as she hummed out her pleasure. “Would you read to me for a bit?”

Jughead got to his feet, walking back to the bedroom. He came back moments later with a book he had found with a bookmark, showing the cover to Veronica before settling back down. He opened up the book and began to read aloud. His voice rising and falling in the steamy room, Jughead could feel his cheeks heating up as he read on. He hadn’t realized that the book he had retrieved was an erotic novel, the particular chapter being one describing how the main character caressed the other character’s heaving and bountiful breasts, their fingers dipping into the wet folds between the other’s legs, how his man meat would throb in anticipation. As he read on Jughead was between feeling utterly embarrassed to wanting to cackle aloud at the poor use of verbiage when there were so many better options available.

Veronica chuckled, “Man meat. I am sure that you would write something much better than that, Juggie.”

Jughead looked up, surprised at Veronica breaking character, uncertain at first of how he should answer, choosing in the end to just be himself. “Yeah, I think, if I were to write something like that I would do it a bit differently.”

“Tell me then, can you rewrite it for me?”

Jughead coughed, “You mean now?”

“Yes,” She looked to Jughead, “can you reread that passage, just make it better?”

Jughead licked his lips, thinking it over, “I think so.”

Veronica smiled and nodded leaning back, her eyes closed once more. “Go on.”

Jughead cleared his throat, “ _Chris licked his lips, it was the first time he would be seeing Ann naked. His hands shook as they peeled away the wet cloth from her skin. Her eyes danced with laughter as water dripped down from her hair and onto the hardwood floor of the cabin where they had taken shelter from the storm._

_‘What are you waiting for?’ She asks with a grin._

_Chris leans in, kissing her full lips, ‘You are beautiful, you know that?’_

_Ann chuckles, ‘I am also getting cold. I understand that skin to skin is the best way to warm back up.’_

_They set to stripping, tugging at the sopping fabric that falls heavily to the floor, their hands running along each other’s bodies as they laugh and make their way further into the cabin. Shivering, Chris takes to getting a fire started, moving as fast as he can.”_ Jughead raised his eyebrows, “Why the hell he didn’t start the fire before getting naked is beyond me.”

“Shh,” Veronica frowned then smirked, “get to the good stuff.”

Jughead chuckled, flipping forward a bit, “ _Ann gasped as she felt Chris’ lips on her breast, his mouth latched onto her nipple and teasing it to attention. Her back arched as he bit down slightly. She could feel her body opening up to him, her legs spreading wide to allow his fingers access._

_Chris pressed his fingers between the folds of her pussy, slipping up inside to her being enveloped by her wet heat. “You are so wet for me, Ann.”_

_Chris could feel his… cock throb, (_ you really should do something about that dude), _his cock throb at the thought of plunging deep inside._

_Ann sighed out, “I need more. Please give me everything.”_

_Chris moaned as he moved between Ann’s spread legs, stroking his hard cock. He braced himself as he plunged deep inside…”_

“Okay, I am good,” Veronica chuckled as she held out one of her hands, “could you pass me the sponge?”

Jughead smiled, setting the book aside. He then handed her the large sea sponge which she used to trickle water along her arms. It was not long before he had the sponge in hand and was carefully washing her back, his hand dipping into the water and sliding along her golden skin. Gently he washed Veronica, his hands moving methodically along her torso. When she was clean he drained the tub then used the shower head to rinse any remaining suds from her. Jughead then patted her dry with a fluffy towel before holding out her robe to slip back into.

Together they went back to the bedroom, Veronica sitting on the edge of the bed. She slowly crossed her legs, the robe separating enough to show off her calves. She held out a bottle of lotion which Jughead took and began to gently massage into her skin. Jughead massaged her hands and up her arms, enjoying the way that Veronica would sigh at the touch.

When finished, Veronica opened her eyes and smiled to Jughead, “That was perfect thank you, pet.”

Jughead felt a rush of heat at the praise.

She held out her arms, “You deserve a treat, pet.” Veronica pulled Jughead into her embrace and kissed his forehead. “Let’s go for a ride.”

Veronica sent Jughead back to his room where there was some riding clothing hanging up for him to use in the closet. They met at the barn, where there was a stable hand who already had two horses prepared for them. Riding was not one of Jughead’s favourite pastimes, but he enjoyed how happy it made Veronica. He watched as she came from the main house. In her hand was a bag which she attached to the saddle before swinging up into the seat.

Together they made their way along the wooded trails which wove throughout the large property. The pace was easy, with the light filtering through the canopy creating a dappled effect. Veronica spoke about what she had been up to recently. It was light and relaxing as they moved deeper into the wood. It took about an hour of riding before they came across a glade where they dismounted and Veronica proceeded lay out a blanket and unpack a light luncheon.

Jughead smirked, “I thought I was the one who was supposed to be serving you.”

Veronica smiled in response, “I thought that my pet deserved a treat. You have been doing so well. Also I wanted to do a little something for you.”

Jughead chuckled, “You won’t hear me complaining.”

As the horses grazed they sat together in the glade, the sun shining down as they fed each other, their gentle touches turning into kisses and heavy petting. Before long their clothing was strewn to the side as they lay embraced. At some point Veronica leaned over to the saddle bag, pulling out a condom which made Jughead grin that she was so prepared. He kissed his way down her neck, nipping at the tender flesh until she was writhing underneath him. His hands caressed her, cupping her breasts with his thumb rubbing across her nipple, pinching it between his fingers before moving lower.

Veronica sighed as she felt Jughead move between her legs, spreading her wide, watching as he kissed the inside of her thighs before lapping a wet line along her opening. Using his tongue he sucked and licked between her slit, sucking up all the juices which she produced. He slipped in two fingers into her pussy which seemed to just suck him inside, his mouth working her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out.

Veronica moaned and writhed, her back arching as she grinded up into Jughead’s mouth. Her fingers tangled into his hair, encouraging him on with each sound and motion. She could feel the build of her own release, the way that her insides clenched around his digits. She wanted more, she wanted every last inch that he could give her. His fingers pumped into her, thrusting with each movement of her hips. Veronica felt her toes curl as she orgasmed, riding the high as Jughead sucked at her clit, then around his fingers. Veronica whimpered slightly as he pulled his fingers from inside her, her whole body thrumming.

Jughead looked up with a smile. Wiping his face, which was soaking from her, he picked up the condom from the blanket. With a look asking permission, Jughead then opened the foil package and rolled the latex cover down his engorged cock, stroking himself a few times before lining himself up and thrusting inside. Both he and Veronica moaned as they connected, his cock gliding smoothly inside her. She pulled him down so that they could kiss, her tongue taking the taste of her from his mouth as he thrusted into her. She wrapped her legs around Jughead’s waist, which allowed him to thrust in deeper.

She could feel the rise once more, her body heating up as his thrusts became more powerful. Their breathing synced, moaning with each movement, then Veronica’s back arched as she came. Jughead’s rhythm started to falter as he got close, his balls tightening just before he released with a groan, feeling Veronica as her insides pressed around him, milking out every last drop from him. Jughead collapsed against Veronica, his breathing heavy as he slowly rolled over, feeling his cock slip from within her.

Jughead carefully removed the condom, tying it off before wrapping it in a napkin which would have to be brought back to the house where it could be discarded. Quietly they then laid there, the sun shining down on them as they came down from the high of release. Jughead closed his eyes as Veronica nuzzled up against him, the soft sound of the breeze rustling through the leaves lulling them into a light doze.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to the house was uneventful, with Jughead taking the horses back to the stables to be bedded. Once back inside, he was back into the slave attire, and together they bathed, cleaning the dirt from the day from their bodies before retiring to bed.

Sunday came all too quickly. By noon Betty would be arriving and it would be over for another six months before they would have another weekend like this. Jughead was in his room, changing back into his regular clothing while Veronica sat on the edge of the bed that he never used.

“Any requests for next time?” Veronica asked with a grin.

Jughead chuckled, “Surprise me. You are good at that.”

“So whips and cuffs are on the table?”

Jughead looked up at Veronica, his eyebrows raised, “For me or you?”

Veronica shrugged, smirking, “Would you like to tie me down next time and do naughty things to me? Make me beg?”

Jughead coughed, feeling his face burn. He was saved from answering by the sound of the doorbell. Taking a deep breath, “That would be my ride.”

“You can say her name you know.” Veronica stood up, kissing Jughead one last time.

“I know,” Jughead smiled his one hand around her waist, “I am just enjoying this moment.”

There was a light knock on the bedroom door as the housekeeper announced that a Miss Cooper was here for Mister Jones.

“Til next time Jughead.”

Jughead smiled as he pulled his wool cap over his head and headed down stairs. Betty stood in the foyer looking bright and smiling as she saw Jughead heading down to her. He smiled back, kissing her the moment that they were close enough to embrace.

“Miss me?”

“Always.” Betty smiled, “I hope you had fun?”

“Always.”

Betty looked over Jughead’s shoulder, “See you tomorrow at Pops?”

Veronica, who was slowly approaching the couple, smiled, “Of course.”  

The girls kissed each other on the cheek while Jughead kissed Veronica on the lips with a soft farewell before he and Betty headed back to their car, which was waiting for them in the drive.

The drive home was quiet, with the couple holding each other’s hand. They wouldn’t speak about what happened over the weekend, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was just how their relationship worked, and it worked well for them. Perhaps one day they could broach the idea of all living together, but for now, this worked out well for all three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> As always comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
